The New Recruit
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack goes to Torchwood One and sees Ianto, next thing he hears TW1 is under attack...


The New Recruit

It had been a long time since Captain Jack Harkness had be inside Torchwood One, based at Canary Wharf. It seemed really strange. It was nothing like Torchwood Three in Cardiff Bay.

Jack walked around freely. He watched a young man as he sat at a computer, concentrating on what he was doing.

Jack smiled. He moved deeper into the bowels to the archives section. It was vast. If some of the things down here got into the wrong hands….Jack didn't even want to think about it

"Excuse me, sir." Came a voice from behind him.

It was the young man from upstairs.

"Oh, hi," said Jack. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Nice to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack smiled. "Do you work down here?"

"Yes, sir. I do the filing. Documentation. Reports."

"Interesting?"

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "Can be, sir."

"Well, I won't keep you."

Ianto moved passed him, looking back.

Jack winked.

Ianto blushed.

Moving further into the archives, Jack came upon a weapon he hadn't seen since he was a boy. He knelt down to get a better view of it.

"Amazing piece of weaponry, isn't it, sir?"

Those beautiful Welsh tones again.

"Yes, yes it is. When did Torchwood One acquire it, do you know?"

"I can find out for you, sir." Ianto went to a computer and punched in a few numbers and letters. "Here we are. 2008. Found in the Thames apparently."

"Huh, I never knew that."

"What is your archive section like, sir? Is it as big as this?"

"It will be, one day. The amount of weaponry and other alien objects that come through the Rift, the archives will be overflowing."

"It's hard to believe sometimes, that aliens really exist." Ianto laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Is it, er, true that you, er, come from the future, sir?"

"Yes, Ianto, it's true. 51st Century actually."

"The gun, is it….from your time?"

Jack nodded. "Yes. Our city was attacked my people with these guns."

Ianto lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Jack smiled. "It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"I was just about to make myself a cup of coffee, sir. Would you care for one, too?"

"Yes, I think I would."

Jack followed Ianto to a coffee machine in between two filing cabinets.

"I don't buy coffee to bring down here. I make my own. I blend different coffee beans to make a richer tasting coffee."

"Sounds good. Can't wait to try a cup."

Ianto smiled.

When the coffee machine had worked it's magic, Ianto presented Jack with a mug of steaming coffee.

"Thanks. Smells divine." Jack took a sip. "Wow! That's the best coffee I've ever tasted. You ever need a job, come look me up."

They exchanged smiles.

"Is there anything else I can help you with while you're down here, sir?" Ianto asked.

"Thank you, but no. I was just having a look round. Torchwood Three isn't on such a grand scale at Torchwood One. Never will be."

Ianto smiled. "Then if you'll excuse me."

Jack smiled. "Of course."

Ianto moved away.

"Remember, if you ever need a job, I could use an archivist and good coffee maker."

Ianto turned and smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

"I hope so," Jack said, under his breath.

Finishing his tour of Torchwood One, Jack made his way back to the SUV and the journey back to Cardiff.

As he pulled away Jack was being watched from the darkness.

After parking the car, Jack went into the Hub. Going straight to his office and down into his bunker he showered and changed, Jack felt more refreshed afterwards.

It was still early, so none of the other member of Torchwood had arrived for work yet.

Coming up through the porthole in his office, Jack settled at his desk and started to write a report on his visit to London. He documented the gun that was found in The Thames and the year.

He was roughly twelve the last time he saw a gun like that. On his Planet near the Boehan Peninsular. H e was trying to hide from the people running after him and his brother, Gray.

That was the day he lost Gray. Let go of his hand without realising it. That was the last day he saw his brother.

It was also the day his father died, shot by such a gun.

Jack shivered at the memories.

Time seemed to get away from Jack and before he knew it the first member of the team arrived.

The sliding door went back at Gwen Cooper entered the Hub. "Hello, anyone here?"

Jack moved to stand in the doorway to his office. "Mornin'."

"Mornin'. How was your day?"

Jack shrugged. "Okay, I suppose." He started to descend the stairs. "They have a phenomenal archives section." Jack smiled. "Cute archivist, too."

"Oh, you noticed?"

"Yeah."

"Tosh and Suzie are getting coffee. They should be here any minute." Gwen walked to her workstation and stowed her bag under the desk.

"I thought maybe we could buy one of those coffee machines, like in Starbucks. So we can make coffee whenever we want to."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "And who will teach us to use it?"

"We can watch them in Starbucks. Can't be that difficult. That spotty faced kid who left last week, was a wiz at it."

"Mmm. We'll see."

Tosh and Suzie came through the sliding door carrying five paper cups of coffee. Tosh gave one to Jack and Gwen and put the container on her desk. She and Suzie took theirs.

Owen was the last to arrive, as usual. He took the last cup.

"We need to update our archive files. From what I saw in London, they do their s virtually every day." Jack put a hand in his trouser pocket. "I'm not saying there is anything wrong with our, there isn't."

"But it needs updating." Owen added.

"Yeah. It does."

"And who will be doing that, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"I'll make out a rotor. We can all take a turn. Maybe a half day."

"A half day? Down there?" asked Owen.

"It has to be done, Owen."

"Yeah, but a half day!"

"Look, maybe when the Rift is quiet, we can all go down together and make a start on it. Okay?" Jack looked at their faces. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Gwen.

"Okay." Tosh.

Suzie and Owen just nodded.

"Okay."

"We'll drink our coffee, check the Rift and then get started, shall we?" Suggested Gwen.

Owen looked daggers at her. "If we must."

"The sooner we start, the sooner we'll have it the way it should be," said Jack, sipping his coffee.

Tosh checked for Rift activity, while they drank their coffee.

"So, Jack," began Gwen. "What was Torchwood One's archivist like?"

"Young, Welsh, sexy." He smiled.

"Male?" asked Owen.

"Oh, yeah."

They all laughed.

"Nothing happening," Tosh told Jack. "If anything happens, I've locked in our coms. They'll beep constantly."

Jack nodded his thanks.

And so it went for the next few weeks. Gradually everything was filed, documented and reports signed. They all met in the Boardroom after it was finally completed.

Tosh had gone to get coffee. They now had a coffee machine, but were all useless at using it. So, instant was the flavour of the day.

Tosh ran into the boardroom, minus the coffee. "Jack, Channel One."

Jack turned the monitor on.

'_Reports are just coming in on an attack at Canary Wharf. Casualties and fatalities are expected to be high….'_

Jack got to his feet. "Owen you're with me."

"Where are we going?"

Jack pointed to the screen.

Jack and Owen arrived to see Torchwood One reduced to smoke and rubble. People were running around everywhere. Police, Fire engines, Ambulances. People covered in dust and blood, looking for help. Others dazed, wondering around.

Canary Wharf was no more. The Cybermen had totally destroyed it. The smoke could be seen from miles around, leaving no doubt that Canary Wharf had been under attack.

Moving amongst the debris, Jack found his way down through the broken bricks and steel, down to a stairway that looked as if it led nowhere. Having been down here a few weeks ago, Jack knew it lead to the entrance to the archives section.

Making their way down the two flights of stairs, Jack and Owen stood out side. It took both of them to push the door open.

Once inside they tried to adjusted their eyes to the darkness. Then they were fired upon.

Ducking for cover, Jack called out, "Whoa! This is Captain Jack Harkness. Stop firing and show yourself."

Out of the shadows a slim figure appeared.

"Ianto Jones," said Jack.

"I'm….sorry, sir. I thought…." Ianto collapsed.

"Owen!"

Owen was beside Ianto, checking his pulse. "Exhaustion, I wouldn't wonder. I expect the attack happened long before the Press and TV channels got hold of it."

"I'll go grab what I can. You stay with him."

Owen nodded.

Jack wondered from filing cabinet to display case to records, taking the most prized items. Fifteen minutes later, he returned with two ruck sacks filled with alien artefacts, weapons and documents.

He handed them to Owen. "I'll carry him. Make sure the coast is clear. Stop for no one, Owen." Jack fished into his greatcoat pocket. "You drive." He handed Owen the car keys.

"Okay." When they got to the car, Owen said. "What are you going to do with him?" He nodded towards Ianto.

"Take him back to the Hub. We can't leave him here."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Right."

Jack sat in the back with Ianto. He occasionally put a hand against the young Welshman's cheek. "He feels hot."

"He'll be okay. He just needs rest. Being cooped up down there couldn't have been much fun."

It was almost 2am. By the time they got back to Cardiff Bay and the Hub. Going down on the secret lift, while Owen took the car to the garage, Jack was about to take Ianto to one of the guest quarters, when a figure off to his left, caught his attention. He was surprised to see Suzie was still there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what you'd brought back," she said, looking at Ianto.

"Owen has everything. He'll be through from the Information Centre as soon as he's locked up."

Suzie seemed really excited. "I can't wait to check through everything."

Jack stopped in his tracks. "That will be my job, first thing in the morning."

Suzie frowned. "But I'm the weapons specialist!"

Jack turned his head slightly to one side. "Go home, Suzie. They'll wait til the morning."

Reluctantly, Suzie left, passing Owen. Once outside, she pulled an alien gun out of her bag, holding it lovingly in her hands. Suzie smiled to herself. "I'll find your mate," she said, holding the gun to her cheek, "Then you'll work like you're supposed to."

Owen took the ruck sacks to Jack's office and left them there, then he went to the guest quarters. "I just saw Suzie going outside. What's she still doing here?"

"She wanted to see what we'd brought back. I sent her home." Jack looked at Owen. "Which is where you should be heading, too."

"Let me make sure he's okay first. He needs fluids. I'll hitch him up to a drip."

Jack nodded. "I'll sit with him."

Owen put a needle into the back of Ianto's left hand, then, bidding Jack goodnight, left for home.

Jack pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed just watching. Ianto never stirred. Even when Owen put the needle in his hand, he didn't move. Jack touched Ianto's face and smiled.

_There's something about you, kid. It's driving me wild_

Ianto seemed to smile as Jack touched his cheek. Then his eyes shot open, fear filled.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Jack tried to calm him.

"No! They're everywhere. Lisa!"

Jack sat on the bed, placing a hand on Ianto's arm. "Who's Lisa, Ianto?"

"Sh….she was my friend. They took her. They assimilated her. Made her into one of them." Tears fell from his blue eyes.

Jack scooped him up into his arms, stroking his hair, cooing softly in his ear. "It's okay. Ssshh. You're safe here. It's okay. Ssshh."

Breaking free, Ianto pulled the needle out of his hand and looked around him. "No, they'll find us, sir. That's what they do. We have to go, sir."

Jack grabbed his arm, making Ianto look at him. "You're in Torchwood Three, they can't find you here. They're gone."

"Torchwood Three? In Cardiff?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto laid down again and stared up at Jack. "They killed so many people. I hid in the archives. Tried to keep everything safe. I'm a coward." The tears fell again.

Jack took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from Ianto hand. Holding it there to stem the small trickle of blood from where he'd pulled the needle out.

"No, you're not. You did the right thing. We brought quite a bit of stuff back with us. We can put it in our archives. They won't get hold of it now. That's down to you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto wiped his face with the back of his hand. "And Lisa?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm sorry." He rubbed Ianto's arm. "Was she your girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend." Ianto shook his head. "There isn't anyone."

"Do you have anyone we need to call?"

"My sister lives just outside Cardiff. But she thinks I'm a civil servant." He laughed. "I thought working for Torchwood would be so cool. I loved my job, and now…."

"You can always work for me."

Ianto looked into Jack's clear, blue eyes. "For you, sir? In the archives?"

"Yes. If you want to." Jack smiled. "I even bought a coffee machine after tasting yours."

Ianto laughed. "And I bet you don't use it very often, if at all, sir."

"Correct." Jack laughed. "You should get some rest, you look exhausted."

"I am. I was down there almost three days."

Jack sighed. "I'll be upstairs if you need me. Just pick up the phone and dial 0."

Jack went to leave, but only got as far as the stairway outside. Ianto had picked up the phone and dialled 0. Jack could hear it ringing.

"Please, sir, stay."

Turning, Jack went back to the bed lying full length on it. Ianto turned so his back was towards Jack, who put his arm around Ianto until he fell asleep. Jack just lay there, listening to the soft breathing of the man asleep beside him.

_Why does this feel so right? _

Sometime during the night, Jack fell asleep, his arms still wrapped around the young man in front of him. He could feel Ianto's heartbeat against his own chest. Jack's stomach fluttered.

It had been years since he had felt like this.

Estelle. Young. Beautiful. They were so in love. But, with all of his long term love affairs, he had to leave, for risk of them finding out he was immortal.

Was he ever to find someone to spend their lifetime with? Was there such a person in the Universe?

Jack snuggled against the man in front of him.

Perhaps.

Ianto woke first, feeling strong arms around his waist. He smiled to himself. Then Jack woke.

"Mmm, did you sleep okay?" He asked Ianto.

Ianto turned in his arms, their faces almost touched. Jack drew back.

"Yes, thank you. I….hope you didn't mind me asking you to stay. It's all a bit strange."

Jack smiled. "Not at all." He got up off the bed. "I better go find you some fresh clothes to put on. Yours are a little worse for wear."

"Oh, Lord. Your sheets!"

"Huh, don't worry. We have plenty." Jack reassured him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I mean it. Thank you, sir. If you hadn't come for the weapons…."

"I'll be back with some clothes for you."

Ianto just smiled.

Getting out of bed, Ianto walked around the spacious room. Wandering out into the corridor, he ventured upon a flight of stairs. Going up, he entered the main Hub area. His jaw dropped, as he took in the view. Computer screens. Monitors. The Silver Water Tower. Myfanwy. He looked up to see what looked like a green house. An office. He spotted the kitchen. Walking into it, he began to open various coffee bags that were on the small shelf and, blending four together, started the coffee machine. He started humming to himself, engrossed in what he was doing. He didn't hear Jack walk up behind him.

"I have your clothes."

Ianto jumped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

Ianto smiled, slightly embarrassed by his reaction. "Didn't hear you coming." He pointed to the coffee machine. "I hope you don't mind, sir. I took the liberty…."

"No, go right ahead and it's Jack not 'sir'."

"Jack."

Jack stood back and watched as Ianto worked his magic.

The machine hissed and gurgled and spat out steam and pure black nectar. Filling two cups, Ianto handed one to Jack. He then opened the fridge and poured a small amount of milk in his own.

"Sacrilege, I know, but I can't drink it black."

"I'm used to it. Not many cows where I came from." He smiled.

Ianto lowered his head. "We called you 'The Man of Mystery'. No one knew where you were from."

"From the 51st Century actually."

"Really? That's amazing."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Jack took a sip of his coffee. "Oh, that is better that the last one."

Ianto smiled. "I blended four beans instead of three."

"I'd hire you for your coffee making skills alone."

Ianto blushed. Jack noticed this and handed him the clothes.

"Here, go changed. There's a shower room off from the guest quarters, you can shower there."

Ianto took the clothes, and putting his coffee cup down, left to get showered and changed. When he came back into the Hub, Gwen and Owen had arrived.

"You're awake then?" said Owen.

Remembering, Ianto said, "Yes. Thanks for last night."

"No worries."

Gwen stepped forward. "I'm Gwen Cooper."

"Ianto Jones."

"So," began Gwen, "you worked in the archives?"

"Er, yes, mainly. I also copied and filed documents."

"Vast there, Jack said."

"Yes, it...was."

Jack looked at Gwen, shaking his head.

"What do you think of Torchwood Three?" she said, changing the subject.

"Not seen much of it, but it's different."

The sliding door went back and Suzie walked in clutching her handbag to her chest. "It's freezing out there." She eyed Ianto. "Hello, I'm Suzie Costello."

"Ianto Jones." He nodded his head.

"Jack, have you had a chance to look through the weaponry yet?"

"No. But Ianto is going to help me, aren't you, Ianto?"

"I am? I mean, yes, I am."

Suzie frowned and headed off towards the Ladies locker room. Getting the gun out, she placed it on the wash basin in front of her. "Soon, my sweet, soon."

Jack took Ianto up to his office and showed him the two ruck sacks.

"You can help me document them and them they can go into the archives."

Ianto nodded. "Okay."

Lifting the first bag on top of his desk, Jack pulled out a long handled dagger.

"Daluvian death dagger. Used for ceremonial sacrifice, I'm told."

Jack frowned.

Ianto wrote on a pad and numbered the dagger. Jack got out a second object, a gun of sorts.

"Zagon ray gun. Lethal up to 500 yards."

Jack shook his head, and raised an eyebrow. Ianto numbered and catalogued the second item.

They did this with every weapon, artefact and document, until they came to the last gun.

"Impressive," said Jack, turning the gun in his hand.

"One of a pair. Should this one be reunited with it's twin, all hell will break loose, or magic, depending on your view and whose holding them at the time."

"Explain, if you can."

"Legend goes that they belonged to the high priest of Viranozian. He ruled his people with an iron fist. He was ruthless. It's said that one gun knew what the other was doing, even when they were apart. You fire one gun, the other fires a few minutes later….at the person who fired it. It's a magical gun. One fires death rays, the other fires magic."

"Magic?"

"Wishes come true, they say. Your hearts desire. But I don't think there is a second gun anymore."

"Which is this?"

"I have absolutely no idea, Jack. No one has, until it's fired, with the other one. If you know what I mean?"

Jack frowned. "I get the picture. So, best kept safe."

"Very."

Suzie was just going up to Jack's office when she heard them talking about the gun. She smiled, and went back down the stairs. She could wait. Would see where they put the gun, then she'd have it. Have them both. Have everything.

Jack went to the door just as Suzie was nearing the bottom. "Did you want me?"

"No, it can wait. You're right. Ianto should help you." She smiled, then turned to go to her workstation.

Under her breath she said "I can wait."

Ianto was in the archives when Suzie came down to look at some of the new weapons.

"Are they all here?" she asked.

"No, I locked one away for safe keeping." Ianto looked at Suzie and then at a filing cabinet to his left.

Suzie saw him looking and smiled. "Can I have the key, please?"

"I can't do that, I'm sorry."

Suzie pulled out her gun. "I asked you nicely. Give me the key?"

Ianto stood his ground. "No."

Suzie struck him across the face with the barrel of her gun, causing his mouth to bleed. "Men are so stubborn." She laughed. "Why is that do you think? Is it in their genes?" She laughed at Ianto again. "I'll get the key one way or the other."

"He doesn't have the key," came a voice from behind her.

Suzie swung the gun round and aimed it at Jack.

"I do."

Suzie held out her hand. "Give it to me, Jack, and no one has to get hurt."

Jack pointed to Ianto. "Too late for that, Suzie."

Suzie sighed, "Just give me the key, Jack."

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice." Suzie fired once, hitting Jack in the chest.

"Jack!" called Ianto, kneeling beside the older man. "No!"

Suzie searched Jack for the key. Finding it, she went to the filing cabinet. Opening the top draw, Suzie lifted out the gun. As she did so, Ianto hit her across the back of the neck, knocking her out. He quickly tied her hands behind her back, before returning to Jack.

"Please, Jack, don't die. I have so much I want to say to you."

Jack smiled. "It's okay. I can't….die."

"We all die, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "Not me." He coughed. "Wait a little while, I'll be back, I promise." He began to close his eyes.

"Ianto shook him. "You can't die! I love you. Don't leave me!"

Jack took his last breath. Ianto took him into his arms, rocking him gently. Tears filled his eyes and spilled over Jack's hair.

Ianto stayed like that for almost twenty minutes, then Jack took a deep breath and began to breathe again. He smiled up at Ianto.

"I love you, too, kiddo."

He pulled Ianto down for a long passionate kiss. Ianto didn't resist.

When they parted, Ianto said. "I thought you were dead."

"Can't die."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

Helping Jack to stand, they went over to look at Suzie. Jack looked through her handbag, finding the death ray gun.

"I think this needs to be locked away with it's twin and Suzie needs a retcon tablet."

"What's that?"

"A tablet I designed. Causes memory loss. Suzie will forget she was ever with Torchwood. We can't exactly lock her up. She'll forget all about us."

Suzie moaned.

Helping her to her feet, Jack and Ianto escorted her back up into the Hub. Tosh stood open mouthed as they walked her to the autopsy room.

"Owen, strap her to the table. Suzie is about to get retcomed."

Suzie tried to struggle. "You have no right to do that!"

"You tried to steal from Torchwood. I have every right. You put all our lives in danger! You struck another team member."

"I killed you!"

"Jack?" said Gwen.

"I can't die."

"What?. This from Owen.

"Something happened, and now I can't die. I come back….always."

Gwen saw the blood on his shirt and knew it was true. "And you didn't tell us before because?"

"I wasn't put in this situation before." Jack shrugged.

"Nice one, Jack," said Owen, strapping Suzie to the autopsy table.

"Liquid retcon. The full dose. Don't want her coming back now, do we?"

"I just wanted to hold the gun," Suzie laughed nervously.

"Ianto told me all about the gun. I found it's twin in your bag. They are reunited now. In a safe place. Not in the archives, I might add." Jack turned to Gwen and Tosh who were watching from the railings above the autopsy room. "Suzie tried to get a key from Ianto. Hit him cos he wouldn't hand it over. He couldn't. I have it." He turned to Suzie. "You've just wasted your future with Torchwood." Jack nodded.

Owen pushed a needle into the back of Suzie's hand.

"No! You can't do this! Stop!"

Owen stood back.

Jack sighed heavily.

Owen noticed the bruise and cut to Ianto's mouth. "Let me take a look at you, Ianto."

Ianto nodded, descending the stairs and standing before Owen.

"What did she hit you with?"

"The barrel of her gun."

Owen cleaned away the blood and put some antiseptic wash over it. Ianto thanked him.

"Ianto, you're with me."

Ianto followed Jack.

Once Suzie was asleep, Jack carried her out to the SUV.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Back to her flat. We'll clear out everything that might remind her of Torchwood."

"Will she be okay, when she wakes up, I mean?"

"Yes. Her memory will be erased of us. She'll remember everything else."

"Would you retcon me?"

"And have you forget you love me? Never, Ianto Jones."

They smiled at each other.


End file.
